Talk:Jen Brown/@comment-68.194.1.35-20161215210604/@comment-4010415-20170201061516
I'd imagine that they choose whoever's academy is closest to where the Maiden's powers have gone to, since they can end up going to a random person somewhere in the world if she thinks of a guy or old woman. So, if a Fall Maiden thought of the wrong person and her powers ended up popping up over on Anima, it'd be a pain in the ass for Beacon to have to watch her, so they'd probably have Haven do it. Penny said Ironwood helped create her, but either way, it's possible they had other things planned for her than putting a Maiden in her. I'm gonna be annoyed if we never find out what she was even for in the first place, other than for the writers to have her be used and destroyed in Cinder's plan. Cinder told him to lay low until the end. Pyrrha vs Penny was the end. Keep in mind, he stayed in the warehouse an entire day. Mercury vs Yang happened at night, then Ironwood telling Yang she was disqualified was the next morning, JNPR went to the festival, that afternoon Pyrrha and Jaune talked, then a couple-few hours later was Penny vs Pyrrha. He was probably standing by in whatever airship Emerald took to get out of there so they wouldn't have to go to the warehouse to pick him up, and no one would know he was there if he stayed in the airship. However, Ruby saw Emerald, Emerald saw Ruby, Ruby was acting suspicious, and Emerald knew Ruby was supposed to think that Mercury's entire team went back to Mistral, so the really stupid thing was having Emerald in plain view sitting in the stands. The thing I've been figuring since then was that Emerald sent Mercury a message via Scroll telling him they had an emergency in the form of the red-caped brat who keeps foiling Cinder's plans, so he came out of hiding to hold her off until the fight was over, at which point the chaos that would quickly ensue would make it not even matter that he's there. As for strangling Ruby, he'd have to catch her first, due to her Semblance. He was trying to wear her down and keep her from passing him, but she jumped off a wall to pass him. I dunno why she didn't just take out her Scroll to call someone right away instead of trying to pass him, nor why she didn't just go back out the door she came in. Throughout the break between episodes, I'd been thinking someone would lock the door, keeping her stuck. That actually would've been a lot smarter. Taking a year also lets Salem's group work on other things like getting the White Fang even more on their side and Cinder's recovery. Besides, taking a while to organize and mobilize lets the people of the Kingdoms stew in their paranoia and suspicions about what was supposedly Atlas attacking Vale. One of Salem's goals is to divide mankind to make them weaker. Yeah, it takes four years. In the initiation, Ozpin told them that whoever they get partnered with, they'll be partners for the rest of their time at the school, then said later in that same instructional speech that they'd better hope they end up with someone good 'cause they'll be partners "for the next four years." Therefore, Huntsman training lasts four years. We know that they take classes about Grimm, and there are supposedly lots of varieties of Grimm, some of which have special conditions that they have to deal with when trying to kill them (you kill a Boarbatusk by going for its belly, for example). It seems combat school is for the basics of learning how to use your weapon and get most people ready for a Huntsman Academy, if they can even get accepted at Huntsman Academy. The team fights in the tournament were terribly done, to be honest. Team ABRN, of Haven, was even defeated by taking out 3 members at once. That was just the RWBY crew writing the one-off teams as idiots. * ABRN was disorganized because the males on their team were incompetent losers (especially Nadir) * BRNZ just stood there while Nora used the automatic win button of "We're finally telling you what her Semblance is!" Plus the fact that Cinder apparently rigged that fight in JNPR's favor, considering Mercury and Emerald's conversation about it being "I wonder who's gonna win" "Psh, as if we don't already know." Would've helped if the writers had actually had the show tell us why in the hell Emerald and Mercury were observing the other students in volume 2 and what the list was for. Pretty sure they found out what Nora's Semblance is, and Cinder not only set them up against the team with the guy with a cattle prod, but also gave them the biome that makes a lightning storm. * NDGO - "He's afraid of water, so let's stand in the water so he won't come over here and fight us! Oh no, his weapon makes electricity. Bzzt, bleh" In volume 2, when Ironwood arrived, Ozpin said the headmasters don't usually travel with their students to the Vytal Festival. So, normally, Ironwood would've stayed in Atlas, but he decided to go there because he was worried about the enemies from what Qrow told him and Ozpin (and I guess the other two?). But... it's not supposed to be Vale vs Atlas. It's supposed to be Vacuo and Mistral going "Holy shit, why did Atlas attack Vale?! Well, we can't just call them to ask now because the CCT system is down, and I'm not sending a messenger to get captured or killed." To be honest, Earth's history has shown us that, when you have to communicate via snail mail across oceans, it's really easy to have misunderstandings and have messages arrive too late, which leads to conflicts and war. Part of what led to the American Revolution was shitty communication across the ocean between the colonies and England. Instant communication helps avoid conflict better. Anyway, the intention of Cinder's plan was to make Vacuo and Mistral suspicious of Atlas. She said things in Mistral are equally undesirable, so that could make Vacuo wonder what's going on with Mistral. And now that we know that the Great War was caused by Mistral and Atlas being assholes, and Vacuo joined the Great War because of those two being assholes to them... Huh.